This invention relates to a contact arrangement for enabling an electrical connection between two electrodes. The invention has more particularly but not exclusively been developed for use in enabling an electrical connection to be made between an electrode of a housing and an electrode of an electrically initiated explosive device (EIED), such as for example only, a flare.